caratfandomcom-20200223-history
Adore U
"Adore U" is a song by SEVENTEEN. This is the second and title song of the album 17 Carat. "Adore U" is the lead single of the extended play. It was written by Woozi, S.Coups, and Yeon Dong-geon. The Korea Herald states "“Adore U” is a funky pop song about a teenage boy trying to navigate through puppy love." It marks the beginning of the group's trilogy composed of the singles Adore U, Mansae and Pretty U about a boy meeting, falling in love and asking out a girl. The track was composed and arranged by Woozi, Bumzu, and Yeon Dong-geon. The music video for the single was released on May 29, 2015 and was directed by Dee Shin. The dance choreography accompaniment to the song was choreographed by Hoshi of SEVENTEEN and focuses on "storytelling, and on highlighting each member’s strengths onstage". The single has sold more than 38,000 digital copies and peaked at number 13 on the Billboard US World Chart. Lyrics |-| English= Ayo ayo Seventeen Yob! You Know What? These days, I have a lot of thoughts These days, I have so much to tell you (these days) I feel weird, I’m not talking as much My friends are all worried (these days) My heart races only when I’m in front of you So I’m sorry about my clumsy actions I still can’t control it Please don’t play with me Why are you keeping a front? I don’t know, I don’t know what will happen So what I mean is, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) How can you dazzle so much? You’re so pretty it’s selfish but your personality is so humble – This is not the place to joke around I’m announcing the fact about your charms Is it because I like how you smile at me? Or do I just seem light to you? Yeh, if you’re finding a spot Yeh, right next to me is good Yeh, I have a lot of interest in you Even your shoe size oh oh I’m on fire right now because of you It’s impossible to cool me down I’m on fire right now because of you I don’t know, I don’t know, it’ll happen somehow So what I mean is, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) You can lean right here You can cover your pain with me Tell me your feelings Don’t hold back, it’s not enough Can’t fake it no more Crank up the speed Stop playing hard to get Now let me call you Baby you’re my angel, I want to know all of you I’ll sing you, U Hoo, I’ll sing you, U Hoo Even if my lips are dry, I need to say this baby I adore you, I adore you, enough to get dizzy (Adore you) these days. I (these days) (Adore you) these days, I (these days) |height = 10cm}} Audio Spotify Videos M V 세븐틴(SEVENTEEN)-아낀다 (Adore U) Special Video SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) - 아낀다(Adore U) - Dance + Mashup Ver. -Special Video- SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) - 아낀다(Adore U) - Part Switch Ver. -Dance Practice- SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) - '아낀다(Adore U) - 'Fixed Cam' Ver. -Dance Practice- SEVENTEEN(세븐틴) -'아낀다(Adore U) - 'Follow Me' Ver. -Special Video- SEVENTEEN - 아낀다 (Adore U) Performance Ver. -Special Video- SEVENTEEN - 아낀다 (Adore U) Acoustic Ver. V MAKING- 세븐틴(SEVENTEEN) - '아낀다(Adore U)' SEVENTEEN DEBUT LIVE SHOW 02. TITLE 아낀다 (Adore U) (ShowChampion EP.147) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.148) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.149) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.150) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.151) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.152) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) (ShowChampion EP.153) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) Seventeen, A boy group of 13 members having a hot debut M COUNTDOWN EP.426 Seventeen - Adore U 세븐틴 - 아낀다 Music Bank HOT Debut 2015.05.29 HIT 뮤직뱅크 - 세븐틴, 풋풋한 소년들의 패기 넘치는 '아낀다'. 20150605 Hot Debut 세븐틴(SEVENTEEN) - 아낀다(Adore U) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20150531 세븐틴(SEVENTEEN) - 아낀다(Adore U) @인기가요 Inkigayo 20150712 (Prime concert in Wanju) SEVENTEEN - Adore U (세븐틴 - 아낀다) Category:Songs Category:Title songs